


For Loved Ones

by LovesWifi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: When Ben Solo is captured by Snoke. Life goes to crap. What while his wife, Rey, do when he’s gone.





	For Loved Ones

Ben had never left the light. His parents never sent him away. Snoke never entered his head, everything couldn’t have been more perfect. 

She was a Jedi, and so was he. She was training under his uncle so he was able to help out with the training. 

He had fallen in love with the ex-scavenger. He loved that she didn’t let her past hold her back in fact she thrived because of the past. She taught him how to tinker on his father’s ship. She honestly made him a better person and he loved it, all of it. Because of all this they had created a sacred Force Bond. 

They had married after three years of dating, that’s when his life started to crash. His mother had sent them on a mission. They were sent to the Finalizer. Their task was to destroy it, undercover. 

They were going dressed as stormtroopers. She was RS-3951 and he was BS-2638. They were ready to destroy the Finalizer when they were captured. 

Apparently, Snoke had felt the presence of them. His wife, Rey, was still training in the Force so she didn’t hide her Force signature well enough. 

When he awoke he was chained to a wall in Snoke’s ship. 

“Ahh... you’re awake. I’ve just been admiring your darling,” Snoke said, he had Rey, his beloved, chained to the throne. She was out cold and sprawled across his lap. 

“Don’t touch her!” He pleaded. 

He lifted his hand and using the Force he put her on a table. The guards moved quickly to chain her down to the table. 

“I knew there were three Jedis. I didn’t know there would be a fourth one on the way,” Snoke said, placing a hand on her stomach. 

“Get your hand off of her!” Ben struggled. 

“What are you going to do about it? You’re trapped. I could kill her and a Force Child and you would have to watch,” Snoke tried. 

“Please don’t do anything to her or our child,” Ben pleaded. 

“Moving on, I’ve heard about this Force Bond and I would just love to see how deep the Bond meets,” Snoke rasped walking over to Ben. 

He ignited his lightsaber (he didn’t have one in the movie, but I’m making it so Snoke gave Ren his lightsaber) and cut off the stormtrooper’s suit. He was left with a bare chest full of scars. 

He slashed his chest, not deep enough to kill, but it hurt more when she screamed. She immediately woke up. 

“Ben!” She screamed, attempting to sit up. 

“Ah... the Force Bond is Stronger than I thought,” Snoke said. Then waved his hand behind him while saying. “Sleep girl.”

“I’m going to make you a deal. You take it or she and the Force child die and you have to watch her scream out in pain,” Snoke started, adding a dramatic pause before continuing. “You will turn to the dark side and will continue as Kylo Ren.”

“Why would I do that?” Ben asked. 

“You will or they die. You will have your memories erased. She will not know of the deal, but she will be safe,” Snoke tried convincingly. 

“Fine, but as long as she doesn’t remember what happened to me. That she doesn’t know that I will be turned into a monster and as long as she or our child doesn’t get hurt,” Ben said.

“Of course... Kylo Ren,” Snoke said with a wave of his hand he severed the Force Bond.

———————————————-

When she woke up in an escape pod, all she remembered was that Snoke killed Ben. Ben was gone. Who was going to be her child’s father?

“Noooooo! Ben!” Rey cried all the way back to the Resistance Base. 

She was rushed off to debriefing when she arrived back on base. She was going to be debriefed by Leia; she couldn’t of been more thankful to see a familiar face. 

“Leia... Snoke... Ben... he killed my husband. Ben is dead. What am I supposed to do? I have our child on the way and he didn’t even know about her,” Rey cried into Leia’s shoulder. 

————————————————

Now her daughter had come. She was now two years old. When she was born Rey named her Layla, kinda like her Grandmother’s name. 

Layla had beautiful black hair, soft hazel eyes, and was on the taller side for her age. 

Rey loved her, but it was hard for her to spend to much time with her because of her father. Most of the time she was off of the Resistance Base going on missions that needed a Jedi’s touch. 

It wasn’t until Layla had started using the Force, which wasn’t until five years later. 

Layla was used to not having her mother around. It hurt when she would leave and then come back like her Grandpa. 

Her mother stayed out for a couple months to help train Layla when she started to use the Force. She was training at the academy with Uncle Luke and her other friends. 

Around that time was when she started to notice that her close friend, Kinsley, had a Mother and Father. Layla only had a mother. Where was her Father?

While Rey and Layla where meditating once. Rey sensed that her daughter was troubled. 

“Honey? What’s troubling you?” Rey said, opening her eyes. 

“Mom, how come Kinsley has a dad? Where’s my dad?” Layla said, reluctantly. 

“Well, your father was a great man. We were sent on a mission just after I found out I was pregnant with you. Well on that mission the Supreme Leader captured us and he... killed your father,” Rey said, placing a hand on Layla’s shoulder. 

“How come you never told me? Why did he kill my father?” Layla asked, looking up at her mom with tears in her eyes. 

————————————————-

Kylo woke up, there was a disturbance in the Force. He stood and stride out of his quarters. He went into the presence of Snoke.

“Master, there’s a disturbance in the Force,” Kylo said, kneeling in front of Snoke. 

“Yes there has, and I have been fearing this day for seven years now,” Snoke said, looking down upon his unsuspecting apprentice. “Take care of it. Dismissed.”

Kylo ordered a squad of stormtroopers and set off in the direction of the disturbance in his shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter. See you next time.   
> -Wifi


End file.
